


Walpurgis Night

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Series: Vampires' Night [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Control Issues, Dark, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Powerful!Zero, Rape, Seme!Zero, Uke!Kaname, Uke!Zero, Zero is raped in his consciousness, body control, or maybe not raped just non-consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want him, Zero? Do you want him to become your slave? Your pet? On the Walpurgis Night, make him become yours. Make him submit to you. Show him who's the stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walpurgis Night

 

 

 

_In this cage…_

_…I’m…_

**_Zero, Zero, Zero…_ **

_Not again… I beg you…_

**_It’s okay, my dear… you won’t feel miserable…_ **

_I don’t want…_

**_I will always take a good care of you, my love…_ **

_Please…_

**_You’re mine, Zero…_ **

_Anyone… please…_

**_See? You’re so beautiful. You always look beautiful in there._ **

_…get me out of here…_

_Anyone… please… get me out of this cage…_

**_It’s useless, Zero… no one who can hear you._ **

_No…_

**_As long as I’m the one who take control this body, no one can hear you._ **

_No, don’t touch…_

**_You’re mine, Zero. Your body. Your heart. Your soul. All mine._ **

_No! Don’t touch me! Anyone…!!_

**_I will always love you, my dear._ **

_GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!_

**_Forever._ **

****

* * *

 

A pair of mismatched violet-red eyes looked at what was in front of him, looked at his enemy who was lying on the ground, panting as the blood blocked his throat. The sight made Zero sick, but also so enticed him. So much blood… stained that dark brown hair, tarnished that clothes, defiled the soil.

Before, the fight between them was so incredible, he who was a level D – no, he’s no longer a level D, he already have fallen into level E, with the blood of four powerful pureblood inside him – fought with a pureblood vampire who was his rival.

Yes, Kaname Kuran was his rival, his enemy, for long years since they first met, but…

**_Do you feel it, my dear?_ **

The demon’s voice echoed inside him as he feels imaginary hands circled his waist from behind, feels **his** breath swept his neck.

His body moved on its own to slid on his knees beside his enemy who was glared at him, he saw hatred in that reddish brown eyes and also a feeling that he didn’t know.

**_Do you recognize the temptation?_ **

“Kiryuu…?” His voice was weak, hoarse, so unlike Kuran’s voice that usually sounded arrogant. He could feel his own lips curled.

He smiled.

Why?

He could hear a dark laughter echoed.

Why… was that he who laughing?

“Kiryuu…?”

The voice sounded weak, raspy and full of confusion. Oh… it made him shudder in pleasure. It’s so strange. He didn’t understand his own body. Why did his body react like that? He’s so confused.

He heard the demon within him chuckled in his ears. Inside, he could feel something warm and wet licked his neck, could feel teeth bit his ear lightly.

**_Do you feel it?_ **

He nodded his head to answer the demon. He felt the demon smiled in satisfaction. Inside, **his** clawed fingers were holding his chin and pulled his head slowly to exposing his neck as he felt **his** face on his junction of his neck, kissed it lightly.

“Kiryuu…!!” Why did Kuran call him? Didn’t he know what the demon do to him?

Is it natural if that pair of reddish-brown eyes which full of helpless and resentment made him tempted?

**_Do you want him, my love? Do you want him to become your slave? To become your pet?_ **

He nodded again as his violet eyes still stared at that bloodied figure.

**_I will grant your wish, my dear._ **

“Zero!!”

Why was Kuran still calling him? Why the pureblood still cried his name?

“Kuran Kaname…” The voice that came out of his mouth wasn’t his voice. The voice was too dangerous and full of dark desire to become his voice.

But he knew well that voice.

It’s **his** voice.

It’s the demon’s voice.

The demon has fully controlled his body.

He saw Kuran started coughing, choking, before the blood clots came out of his mouth and stained the grasses. Fresh blood from a pureblood vampire… so tempting…

“What?” **he** asks as **he** tilt his head in curious.

But Kuran didn’t answer, he just kept stared at him with pained gaze.

Why?

Why did Kuran give that look at him?

What did Kuran want from him? What will the demon do? Zero panicked, he didn’t like this. He had a bad feeling about this situation, and every second, every minutes, had passed, this feeling is getting worse. But he couldn’t stay away, couldn’t turn away.

He saw the pureblood’s lips moving, but there’s no sound came out. Even so, he knew what Kuran said.

**_It’s okay, Zero. Just savour them. Do it._ **

And he felt something warm on his lips.

No…

No way…

He didn’t want it…

But, he couldn’t control his own body.

He felt his own hands move themselves, gripped the pureblood’s shoulder. His mouth crushed on Kuran’s mouth, opened them, and his tongue felt the blood that smearing inside. His teeth all over Kuran’s neck as his hand roamed all over his chest, pressed the wounds with such strength that he didn’t know he have, made the pureblood scream in pain as the blood run down faster. He could hear whimper from the brunette.

**_Good. Very good, my dear. Just enjoy. Dominate him. Make him your pet._ **

The imaginary hands who were hugging his waist move slowly. Those hands slid to his ass as he felt **him** mouthing his neck from behind. **He** palmed and squeezed at his ass as he grasped Kuran’s hips, pushing his hips forward.

He couldn’t stop **him**. He had to do something with this. He had to stop all of this.

But…

“Aaaaargh!!” A loud groan was heard from the man beneath him as Zero bit him, as he sink his fangs to that slender neck, as he sucked the blood from him, as he **claimed** him. The voices mixed with his own moan as the demon entered him.

The sinful pleasure continued. Euphoria enveloped them. He claimed the pureblood beneath him, as the demon claimed him. Blood and cum fused. Screams, groans, and moans, mingled under the light of the red moon in Walpurgis Night.

And all happened in one night.

**_._ **

**_You’ve already one with the sins, my dear, and you are now belong to me…_ **

**_… you’re mine now, my love… entirely… eternally… forever…_ **

**_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... you must be confused about what happen right now...
> 
> So, in short, Zero raped Kaname in the reality, as he raped by the Level-E-Zero in his consciousness.
> 
> Still confused?
> 
> Hm... how should I say it, hm...? Zero's rapping Kaname (in the reality), and in the same time Zero is raped (or fucked) by the Level E!Zero (in his consciousness).
> 
> Do you understand now? Good.


End file.
